


Alone, Together

by BottleofShampoo



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, written entirely while i was hopped up on Nyquil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottleofShampoo/pseuds/BottleofShampoo
Summary: (Ozzy x Reader) Ozzy never lets a moment with you go to waste, no matter how small.





	Alone, Together

You felt the last of your breath leave you as the cell pushed you to the wall. Your plead to be touched was cut off by Ozzy pressing his lips fruitfully against yours, hurried and eager. Even a moment of solitude between you was rare, and as soon as you had found yourself alone with one another, your longing desire welled irresistibly. 

Ozzy gave a low groan as he took in your warmth, your scent, everything about you. His hands already wandered around your hips and around your breasts hungrily, as if finding some sort of purchase would allow him to embrace you even further. He murmured sweet nothings into your skin and against your lips in repose, only stoking the wonderful, longing heat that had began to pool between your legs even more. You felt Ozzy smile as his hand dipped into the front of your pants and undergarments, making your breath falter as he caressed the mound of your sex. 

Ozzy moved and pressed forwards, and instinctively, you braced yourself against him. No words were needed, only a deep, longing ache for Ozzy’s gentle and electrifying touch. His digits delved lower and slipped between your swollen lips, caressing your entrance and feeling for the peak of your arousal that so could control you. The cell broke into a familiar, devious grin as prodding one small, raised spot was rewarded with one of your sighs, heavy with lust and need. Desperate and overwhelmed with your need for him, you felt for the back of Ozzy’s neck as the pads of his fingers steadily began to massage your clit in gentle, circular strokes. The enamoring sensation made you pull the cell in for another fervent kiss, tongues entwining, as if in an effort to control yourself midst your mounting affection.

Ozzy hummed happily as another dip into your entrance made you quiver and clench down upon his two digits. You could no longer stifle the noises of raw pleasure trickling from you, utterly lost in the palm of Ozzy’s hand as his lover or his plaything. Your ministrations of approaching orgasm piqued his enthusiasm, and he began to bat and flick your aching bud relentlessly, nearly making your knees buckle with each jolt of ecstasy that racked your body. Your hips seemed to have a will of their own as they bucked into Ozzy’s palm, oblivious to anything else except the sensation created by his fingers encircling your clit. 

You parted to regain your breath, only for Ozzy to bring your lips crashing together fervently once more. The great tension that had taken hold in your very core was surely about to burst, much to your faltering cries and ecstasy. Ozzy sensed it as well, pressing himself harder into you, your bodies falling into each others curves and moving with the synchronization of lovers. Greater and greater your passion welled, only a few more strokes away from your rapture. You cried Ozzy’s name in need, in desperation, in submission, until he stopped abruptly, teasingly. Falling into another discontented cry, Ozzy rose into a delighted laugh at your frustration. As cruel as it was, you couldn’t deny that such limitation made you even more eager to experience what Ozzy desired. 

Desperately, you rubbed the ridge that now pronounced the front of Ozzy’s pants, begging wordlessly for a much more intense resolution to your encounter. He bit the corner of his lip in response, quite obviously tempted, but still playful as always. Ozzy lowered himself, trailing kisses down your stomach. 

You had to stifle a gasp as his warm fingers came under the waistband of your pants once more, this time jostling and working them downwards. The cell pulled them and your undergarments to your knees, the cool air sending another surge of intense warmth and wetness to your lower region. Ozzy moaned gratefully at the full sight of what he had uncovered, your lips ever so slightly swollen around your tantalizing bud. 

“ _ Mmh… baby… ”  _ He rasped, the remainder of his lusty remark trailing away in spite of what was in front of him. Ozzy spread what he could of you with his thumbs, parting your lips gently and revealing your throbbing clit to the cool air. You felt him chuckle playfully, low and sultry, as his tongue dipped between your folds and skillfully began to circle your most sensitive spot, the escalation making you rear your hips against him needily. Once again, Ozzy slipped two fingers into you as deep as your entrance would allow. 

The warmth of his breath and the soft brush of his facial hair against your lips were things that you never knew you needed, and you found yourself once again gasping and moaning Ozzy’s name as if he owned you and your pleasure. The teasing from before put you on an overwhelmingly sensitive edge, even the slightest brush of your bud or the prodding of fingers sending jolts of heat coursing through your body. Intertwining your grasp in the tendrils of Ozzy’s hair, you felt his lips wrap themselves around your needy clit, and you were done for. 

Ozzy sucking you in such a way was the most thrilling sensation he had ever bestowed you with, and within moments its growth of intensity pushed you over the edge. You keened the cell’s name a final time as the great tension in your body was seized in wonderful waves, your knees buckling in sudden weakness. Ozzy moaned with you as he relished your ministrations of release and felt the pulses of your entrance around his two fingers. You struggled to steady yourself in spite of your great release, arching yourself against the wall and pressing your hips down onto Ozzy’s face further. 

He chuckled again, as he wound you down, tongue stroking between your inner lips and batting you blissfully his final times. Comfortingly, he grasped your thigh, and withdrew his digits. Ozzy suckled the thick, glistening coat of your essence from them languidly, brushing away what had gathered under his lips and dripped onto his beard with his palm. 

  
“Was that fun, baby?” Ozzy inquired, rising to meet your lips again. You crooned your response into his mouth, the residual throbs from your orgasm making you push into him for more support. “If you think  _ that  _ was fun, just wait until that day off.” 


End file.
